Recess Fight Club
'Recess Fight Club '''is the fighting game created by MGW Productions. Plot In September 2018, at Thunder-Coal Sr. High, Principal Principle masterminds the Recess Fight Club, with its first two, and most important, rules being that ''you.'' Do''.'' NOT. Talk about the Recess Fight Club, and has had students and, also, faculty, kidnapped to participate in the club and fight against each other over recess. The new kid at school, Bobby Falkner, is one of many students set to will reluctantly participate in the club, and who wish to put an end to Principle's gladiatorial ideology and restore peace, learning, and growth to the school. Gameplay and Features The Recess Fight Club will have a 2.5D gameplay format, same as NetherRealm Studios' Mortal Kombat reboot and Injustice series. The Arcade Mode ladder will consist of six CPU battles, a Rival Battle, in which your chosen character fights their rival, that takes place inside at the Recess Fight Club arena, which is actually a football field, and one final fight against the final boss, who is, of course, Principal Principle, in his office! So, that's 8 Arcade Mode battles total. The super moves here are called "School Spirit Attacks." "Maximum School Spirit Attacks," which are the "level 3 super moves" of The Recess Fight Club, not only start up in the same fashion as the Super Moves in the ''Injustice series, in which we briefly cut to a waist-up shot of the character before they start to perform it, but are also as epic and over-the-top in nature as them and require that all three bars of your super meter be full to perform. The game will run in Unreal Engine 4, to give it a very realistic look, from the stages to the character models. With the exception of the game intro, Maximum School Spirit Attack sequences, character prologues and endings, and credits, which will have half the frame rate, I envision The Recess Fight Club to run at 60fps. The Training Mode stage is the school gymnasium (you can fight in a different stage in Training Mode if you wish!). The Recess Fight Club has "Spirit Boost," similar to Gougi Boost in Fighting EX Layer, which grants players additional bonuses and enhancements during the fight. To fight one of the four teachers as a hidden boss in Arcade Mode, the following criteria must be met: Do not lose a single match, land five first attacks, get at least one perfect victory, and get at least three or more Maximum School Spirit Attack victories, then you must defeat the teachers to unlock them. The teacher fought is different for each of the student characters. School faculty do not have hidden bosses in Arcade Mode; however, the teachers can fight each other as rivals. Rosters Default * Alice Kingsbury, the Exchange Student * Bethany Thompson, the Pretty Girl * Bobby Falkner, the New Kid * Derek Randolph, the Rebel * Howie Feldman, the Bully * Jamie Chao, the Gamer Girl * Kirsten Torrance, the Cheerleader * Martha Davis, the Loner * Quincy Robinson, the Jock * Spencer Chao, the Nerd Hidden * Mr. Strick, the P.E. Teacher * Mr. Wu, the Science Teacher * Mrs. Rosemary, the Home Ec * Ms. Helman, the Art Teacher Final Boss * Principal Principle, the Principal Pre-Order * Thunder-Coal Thaddeus, the Mascot DLC * Bart Larkin, the Prankster * Donna Willis, the Hall Monitor * Edgar Allen, the Goth * Isaiah Rice, the Janitor * Zack Finn, the Glee Boy Arenas TBA Notes * For the first time in MGW Productions history, likes and dislikes are listed on each character's bio card. * The song that plays pre-credits roll, where short animations of all the characters, whose portraits are depicted in the left or right pages of a school yearbook, with the names of their voice actors/actresses, accompanied by portraits of said actors/actresses on the right or left pages, and also, during the credits, is "High School Never Ends (Clean Version)," by Bowling for Soup. Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:MGW Productions Category:PC Games Category:Playstation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:V2 Games Category:Video Games